The Bard of Friy
"Besides the force it has to fright The spirits of the shady night, The same arts that did gain A power, must it maintain." - famous ending to "North and South". Benedict Swarzon, (714-789) better known by his cultural title "The Bard of Friy," was a Kymurian poet, songwriter and author who wrote hundreds of lyrical works that became cultural masterpieces throughout Kymuria in the centuries following his death. Particularly well known is his epic poem "North and South" depicting the Frenntolic War in it's entirety, the song "Gods of Marshland," and the controversial poem "From Arz to Frenntolic and back again," which ambiguously suggested the north should be independent, although much of his poetry and other works are staunchly pro-Kymurian, so the overall stance of his work is unclear. Biography Swarzon was born on the 22nd day of the Month of New Life, in Copa City, to Friar Harold Swarzon, a local cleric and administrator-priest, and Anna Kryston, a wealthy widow. Young Benedict lived and was educated at his father's church properties, a particularly bold move considering that he was not only a bastard son, but of a priest, who's code forbade them from raising families, though such things were not unheard of. Friar Swarzon was a loving father who wanted his son to become a philosopher at one of the great Monsra Colleges, and so gave the boy an excellent education via the extensive library that the priest's mansion was stocked with, and at the age of 13, Benedict Swarzon first read "Obus Sra" a collection of ambiguous ballads and tale poems, and the "Records of the Early Men," which told of the history of Kymuria up to that point. Heavily inspired by these volumes, Swarzon began writing his own fiction stories and poetry, but in 731KF, to his father's disappointment, instead of taking a scholarship to the Guildhall of Philosophical Talents, he volunteered for the King's army at the outbreak of the Frenntolic Rebellion. He was enlisted to the 4th Pole-arm Contingent of the Duke of Caxa's army as a Truncheon Bearer, and marched north towards the disastrous battle of Tar'an Wood. On the way, his natural wit and expansive education stood out to the commanders, and he was given minor commissions to write pamphlets telling stories of heroism and victory to stir morale back in Saffira, and he wrote nine of these, all of which were printed and distributed widely, making his name known among the populace. A month later, the army entered Tar'an wood, where it was systematically destroyed by the Thane Geranfarley. Swarzon, as part of a pole-arm company, was able to fight his way back and out of the wood, killing around five Frenntolic troops in the process. While he survived, the experience left him mentally "shattered," and he reportedly did not speak to anyone for the next three weeks. He made it to Friy Castle, where the 194 remaining men of Caxa's army gathered, and remained there until Cyroth's forces stabilised the situation and advanced on Dannenholm. Swarzon, at 20 years of age, was given permission to leave the army and re-applied to the Guildhall, but they rejected him having found out about his illegitimate origins. He attempted to find work as a hired man-at-arms, and did so for around three years, writing accounts of the war in a private journal. He moved to Saffira while working as a State Orator, where he wrote the epic blank verse poem "North and South." Encouraged to print it by a friend, he found the backing of Duke Mandus Phogg, a liberal aristocrat who funded it's first print run. It sold extremely well, outselling it's first stock within three months. North and South In deathly halls the spirits lived in peace, By King's command the lines were fairly drawn,